<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Show Must Go On by twitch_qu4rt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596203">The Show Must Go On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch_qu4rt/pseuds/twitch_qu4rt'>twitch_qu4rt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of the Bands, Gen, M/M, Multi, band au, i love the prema boys shush, i wanted a drummer george au so this is where the idea for this au came from, i was inspired by 5sos shush, prema powerteam, twitch quartet + pierre are in a band</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch_qu4rt/pseuds/twitch_qu4rt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>alex albon and his best friend george russell have dreamed of starting a band since they were kids. their dream takes off after finding their missing pieces. after signing to a high-brand label, everything seems to be going peachy for the boys. however, not everything is as perfect as they think it is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Show Must Go On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">alex rolled over in his bed, looking at the alarm clock beside him. groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. he got out of bed and did his usual morning routine before jumping onto his couch and turning on the tv. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“mate, you’re always sitting about looking sad. why don’t you bring george over or something?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">alex looked up at the doorway to find his roommate, pierre, leaning against it. cocking an eyebrow at his roommate, the frenchman made his way into the living room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what’s that supposed to mean?” alex’s gaze followed pierre across the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“like seriously, you always look so sad whenever you’re not with your friends. bring one of them over.” pierre left for the kitchen, leaving alex alone again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the brit picked up his phone and did just that. he frantically text george, his best friend responding within seconds. minutes later, the familiar sound of knocking came. alex briskly walked to his door and swung it open. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george made his way into the house as if it was his own, alex following behind him into the living room. alex loved having george over. he made himself comfortable in alex’s home, with alex finding his own kind of comfort in his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“morning, pierre.” the tall brit said, making himself comfortable on the leather couch in the living room. the unfortunate squeaking of the couch was a sound that made alex regret buying the couch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ah, i was wondering when you’d get here. quicker than yesterday, eh?” pierre giggled from the next room, making his way back through the living room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“eh, i wasn’t doing much today anyways. i took the car instead of the bike, too. something different, i suppose.” george picked at the skin around his nails as his ears followed the sound of pierre leaving the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“alright, well i’ll leave you two alone now. enjoy yourselves.” and with that, pierre went upstairs into his own room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so, are we gonna talk about the band now or is that still...?” george looked up from his fingers and watched alex as he turned the tv off, sitting back down beside his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“well, if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i mean i’m here for it. just we can’t do it alone.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’m right here, georgie.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no, alex-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george facepalmed as alex started giggling, the younger of the two’s face growing red. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i know, i know. it’s just i’d kill to make this band a reality. but you play the drums and i play the bass. like, we’re not getting </span>
  <span class="s2">anywhere</span>
  <span class="s1"> with that.” alex turned to face george, the younger copying. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“actually, that’s where you’re wrong, my friend,” george leaned in, gesturing for alex to do the same. “i just found someone who can be of value to us.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“holy shit, no way!” alex leaned back, his mouth hanging open in shock. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes way, and you won’t believe who it is.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">*****</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what the fuck, </span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="s3">lando</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">???”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes the fuck lando. seriously. he’s mad on the guitar.” george pulled out his phone while alex made confused noises beside him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“but...</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">lando</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">?? like no offence to him at all, it’s just....like, have you seen him? i don’t expect him to be amazing at singing or anything.” alex couldn’t believe what he was hearing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“trust me, mate. he’s actually astounding on the guitar. here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george moved closer to alex as he showed the older boy his phone screen. on it was lando with an acoustic guitar doing a cover of a nirvana song. alex quickly agreed with george on how talented lando was, urging george to give their younger friend a call. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what are we asking him? <em>‘can you do us a sick guitar cover please xoxo love george and alex’</em>?” george looked at alex like he had three heads. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“fuck off. just ask him to join the band or something. i dunno, you’re the one who’s actually friends with him.” alex shrugged, sitting back on the couch. george sighed as he tapped on lando’s contact. he put the phone on speaker and waiting for the call to be picked up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">*ring*....</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">*ring*........</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">*ring*-</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s5">“yellow?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">alex recognised lando’s voice. while they never properly hung out together, they were mutual friends through george. alex always knew lando had an affinity for music, but he didn’t know the younger boy was </span>
  <span class="s2">that</span>
  <span class="s1"> interested in it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey lando, it’s me, george.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s5">
    <em>
      <b>“aye, georgie! what’s up big man?”</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“alright, never call me that again,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">alex snickered, a glare being sent his way from the blue-eyed brit beside him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“and anyways, i want to ask you something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s5">“noted, and shoot.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so i’m with alex at the moment-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s5">“wait, who’s alex again?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you know him, alexander albon that used to be in the school choir. remember he used to do football in the local fc with daniel and nicky?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s5">“ohh, </span>
      <span class="s6">that</span>
      <span class="s5"> alex! yeah, what’s up?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so, we’ve been trying to make a band for a while, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s5">“okay?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“and i showed alex that cover you sent me the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s5">“mhm?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so we were wondering if-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s5">“yeah?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“stop interrupting me man.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s5">
    <em>
      <b>“sorry.”</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">george rolled his eyes at alex, who held back a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“we were wondering if you wanted to join our band as our guitarist.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s5">
      <em>“....you guys are in a band?!”</em>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>